Airbag systems are known, for example, from the periodical 1141 Ingenieurs de l'Automobile (1982) No. 6, page 69 ff. and from German Published Patent Application No. 28 51 333 A1. In German Published Patent Application No. 28 51 333 A1, an airbag system is known in which provision is made in a triggering circuit for two switching elements that are controllable independently of one another. A firing current only acts upon a firing pellet arranged in the triggering circuit when both switching elements are being controlled conductively.